Denial
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Shirakawa odia tantas cosas de Mei como las que le atraen. Por supuesto, solo verbaliza las primeras. [Shirakawa & Mei]


Hola. Hace mucho que quería escribir algo de Shirakawa y me agrada bastante pensarle con Mei ya sea correspondido o unilateral. Y bueno, aquí estamos. Mi emo pelirrojo merece más love.

 _Disclaimer: Daiya no ace y sus personajes pertenecen a Terajima Yuuji._

* * *

 _ **Denial**_

* * *

Si a Shirakawa le preguntaran, diría que odia a Mei. Ese Mei infantil y caprichoso que es incapaz de escuchar a los demás la mayoría del tiempo, y que se cree y siente el ombligo del mundo. A Shirakawa esas actitudes de Mei, le disgustan.

Le disgustan tanto como que tras cada caída, Mei se recluya en sí mismo y se hunda. Porque sabe que está jodido y no puede dejar de pensar que quizás, si no se lo creyera tanto, si no se le subiera tanto a la cabeza; la caída sería menos dura. Pero si fuera así no sería Mei, y Shirakawa prefiere desesperarse mil veces con las manías y la forma de ser de Mei a que este cambie. Porque entonces no sería Mei.

Y Mei cae y se topa solo con el suelo, porque ellos —Carlos, Yamaoka, Yabe y él— tienen ese pacto en silencio de no ayudarle. Porque así lo creen conveniente. Ellos no eran amigos para empezar, solo son un equipo creado por las ideas de Mei y la conveniencia. Todos eran buenos en la secundaria y, ¿qué mejor que formar a posta un equipo de buenos jugadores? Pero no eran amigos, Shirakawa a veces se pregunta si lo son ahora. Y mientras no ayudan a Mei, porque tiene que crecer y madurar y piensan que debe hacerlo solo, todos tienen la mirada más perdida. Es Mei quien les ha reunido, aunque no les guste pensarlo y mucho menos decirlo, es Mei el centro de ellos, de su unión. Es Mei el epicentro de Inashiro. El sol al que todos orbitan. A Shirakawa ese pensamiento le da arcadas.

—Aún no ha salido de su cueva, ¿no? —comenta casual un jueves por la noche.

Los auto encierros de Mei llegan a niveles tales como hacer que un _kōhai_ le lleve las comidas a su habitación —como si fuera un príncipe, ah, lo es según la prensa— y no dejarse ver.

—No, aún no. Yo creo que le queda poco. Es tan crío… —contesta Carlos, aunque la pregunta era general.

—De esta saldrá más fuerte —tercia Yabe.

—Volverá, no te preocupes.

—¿Y quién dice que me preocupe? Le necesitamos en los entrenamientos. Ahora seré el único que piensa en el equipo…

—Ya, claro.

—¿Qué insinúas, Carlos?

Carlos se encoje de hombros y sigue comiendo. Shirakawa bufa. Los demás siguen con sus charlas. Es solo Carlos quien nota que siempre es Shirakawa quien pregunta cuándo va a volver Mei. Y cuando este vuelve es siempre Shirakawa el que sonríe primero pretendiendo que le daba igual que volviera o no, y se queja de la mínima cosa que diga Mei los primeros días tras volver.

* * *

—¿Cuándo vas a madurar?

—Pues cuando deba.

—Déjale, Shirakawa. Ya deberías saber que Mei es como un niño.

—¡Claro que lo soy, Carlos! Soy un niño y tengo derecho a serlo aún.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo va a durar eso? Porque no sé cuanto lo soportaré —dice Shirakawa arrugando la nariz y apartando su flan de Mei.

Porque no es culpa suya que Mei haya llegado tarde al comedor por estar haciendo dios sabe qué —él lo sabe, estaría lanzando hasta que el brazo le doliera, pero si no lo pone en palabras no tendrá que reconocerle que admira eso— y se haya quedado sin flan. No es culpa de Shirakawa tampoco, que Mei sea un niño mimado.

—Pues no lo sé y solo serán tres años los que estarás conmigo. Y ya vamos por el segundo. Luego me echarás de menos. Aunque podríamos ir todos a la misma universidad. Vamos, chicos, sé que ninguno quiere separarse de mí. ¡Y para la universidad convenceremos a Kazuya de que se nos una! Seríamos el mejor equipo.

Carlos rueda los ojos pero sonríe. Probablemente, no le importaría jugar en la universidad con Mei. Siente que en estos dos años ya ha aprendido a lidiar con sus chiquilladas que le hacen sentirse casi un hermano mayor pese a que tienen la misma edad.

Shirakawa sin embargo bufa. Las menciones a Miyuki le molestan. Porque Miyuki es el elemento que les falta en la ecuación perfecta que Mei creó en su cabeza dos años atrás. A veces piensa, si su última derrota es a causa de ese elemento faltante. Luego recuerda que con los _senpais_ vencieron al equipo de Miyuki y se le pasa. Son los _senpais_ su elemento faltante, ellos no rellenan aún el hueco dejado por estos.

Luego vuelve a pensar en lo dicho por Mei. No sabe si le aguantaría más años de los tres que inicialmente pensó. Pero irremediablemente una parte de él no puede negar que le gustaría seguir con su equipo actual. Con Mei. Por supuesto, nunca se lo va a decir.

—¿Quién querría estar más años contigo? Yo no firmé ningún contrato de niñera.

Mei pone una mueca de asco y le mira mal. Shirakawa tiene que apretar los dientes para no sonreír, porque molestar a Mei es tan fácil.

—Que si mis chiquilladas, que si soy un niño, pero esto lo estás formando tú. Dame el flan y no te molestaré más.

—¿No me molestaras más por cuánto tiempo? ¿Por esta noche? No pienso ceder por tan poco.

—¿Quién es ahora el infantil? —increpa Mei y Shirakawa debe reconocerle eso.

Está poniéndose al nivel de Mei, qué mal. Es el tipo de poder que Mei tiene sobre él. Otra de las muchas cosas que odia de Mei.

Sin pensárselo, abre el flan de la discordia, mete la cuchara y se lo lleva a la boca. Todo ante la horrorizada mirada de Mei que no concibe perder ni en lo que a conseguir un flan se refiere.

Vuelve a meter la cuchara en el flan y se lo acerca con una mirada victoriosa y una sonrisa.

—¿Lo sigues queriendo?

Vale, sí, definitivamente debe reconocer que Mei le hace ser tan infantil como él.

—Hum. Espero que no me pegues tus gérmenes, pero sí, lo quiero.

Es imposible batir a Mei cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza incluso si implica usar una cucharilla que Shirakawa acaba de usar como si nada. Y encima se relame por haber conseguido el dichoso flan. Shirakawa no quiere pensar que al final ha cedido, quiere pensar que quería molestarle comiéndose la primera cucharada y que Mei lo rechazara; pero le ha salido mal. La cuestión es que al final parece que haya cedido ante los caprichos de Mei. Algo que Shirakawa no se perdona.

—Si fuera al revés me habrías pegado tu estupidez —dice con acidez, pero Mei le ignora.

—Deberías darle tú el flan y decirle que te diga «ahh» y te abra la boquita. Porque parece nuestro hijo, a veces —comenta Carlos y Shirakawa sabe que lo hace para joderle.

—Antes muerto que dejar descendencia como él.

—Deberías estar alagado de tener algún día un hijo que se parezca a mí. Y también deberías de estarlo si te dejo darme el flan, ¿sabes cuántas chicas morirían por estar en tu piel? Venga va, por dármelo te doy ese honor.

Shirakawa arquea ambas cejas y mira a Carlos y Mei de uno a otro. Uno sintiéndose el rey del mundo y el otro con una sonrisa socarrona y triunfante que le está poniendo malo.

—Estás loco si piensas que haría eso.

—Tú te lo pierdes.

Mei acaba el dichoso flan y se va con un Itsuki que lleva todo el rato esperando por él y poniendo caras raras por lo que ha visto. Shirakawa no duda el por qué. Itsuki admiraba tanto a Mei que ver al verdadero Narumiya Mei debe ser como un jarro de agua fría cayéndote por la cabeza.

Suspira mirando el envoltorio del flan, al final se ha salido con la suya.

—Podrías haberle dado el flan. O también podrías, ya sabes, un día de estos, reconocer que en el fondo te mola —dice Carlos al rato.

—¿Pero qué dices? Estar con Mei está afectándote, aquí —responde Shirakawa tocándose la sien.

Carlos se ríe y Shirakawa siente que le sube la bilis por la garganta.

¿A él? ¿Mei? Ni loco, antes se hace el harakiri.

Saber que Carlos tiene razón y que ya no solo no puede mentirse a sí mismo sino a los demás, le hace querer vomitar. Al final se levanta y se va a su habitación. A escuchar música que le dé instintos asesinos porque Carlos está empezando a tocarle la moral.

* * *

Y al final, Shirakawa no puede evitar pensar, en momentos, que le gustaría seguir al lado de Mei. Viéndole caer y culparse más de lo normal. Viéndole levantarse más fuerte. Soportando sus chiquilladas y su narcisismo. Viendo las veces que llora de satisfacción y alivio al compensar un error pasado y ayudar al equipo a ganar.

No puede evitarlo cuando Mei se gira para mirar a las bases y los jardineros y levanta los dedos sonriente diciendo « _Two outs_ ». No cuando le busca a él para mirarle también cuando dice eso. O cuando le ve con una toalla en la cabeza y sus ojos azules en llamas, esperando el momento de volver a poseer el montículo.

Shirakawa odia muchas cosas de Mei. Pero hay otras tantas que admira y le atraen. Claro que nunca lo dirá. Mientras, seguirá al lado de Mei el tiempo que le quede tratando de demostrar que su equipo, aquel que gira en torno a Mei y que fue casi diseñado por este, es el mejor.


End file.
